Corre corazón
by Lizzy Lopez
Summary: Espero les Guste... Dedicado a Zaphyrla


**Corre corazón**

Ese día sería el más feliz de su vida, lo tenía todo… una prometida hermosa, el respeto de su villa y del mundo shinobi, era el sabio de los sapos (como lo fue su querido Maestro), el puesto que por años lucho tener, y a Sasuke… sí, lo tenía todo y a pesar de aquello él no se sentía feliz, no sonreía como siempre, su rostro estaba adornado con una falsa sonrisa que demostraba la alegría que no sentía; todo el mundo le felicitaba por "su nueva felicidad", pero felicidad era lo que menos sentía en ese momento. Solo esperaba que todo terminara, no quería ni siquiera estar ahí, pero debía hacerlo, le había prometido a ella que le amaría, cuando su corazón latía por otra persona.

-felicidades Hokage-sama por su boda – decía un hombre que no conocía.

-gracias… - respondía sin ánimos- si me permite… - mejor optaba por retirarse de ahí, no se sentía para anda a gusto entre tanta gente.

Caminó entre la multitud y entro a una habitación, se acerco a la ventana para ver el cielo, como desearía ser libre como las aves, buscaba entre las nubes la fuerza o por lo menos la mejor mentira para evitar que todo el teatro se le cayera.

-no deberías casarte con ella si no le amas – escucho que le decían haciéndole voltear.

- …me lo exige el consejo – dijo torciendo el rostro en una mueca de disgusto- y ella es la única adecuada –miro de nuevo por la ventana.

-¿qué harás si él vuelve? – pregunto su amigo.

-el nunca volverá, Gaara… - sonrió melancólico – y si vuelve… nadie aceptara lo nuestro.

-jamás creí que te rendirías – dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de aquella habitación.

-si él volviera yo… - "_dejaría todo por él_ deseo" poder decir, más no termino la frase – pero ya he hecho esta promesa y no puedo romperla – dijo bajando el tono de voz.

-Hokage-sama… - entro un shinobi – es hora de la boda.

-gracias… - le sonrió para luego seguirle.

Pero a medio camino se detuvo, una presencia le hizo voltear, pero al hacerlo no había nada, simplemente sacudió la cabeza, solo era su angustia buscando detenerlo; se acomodo el traje formal de Hokage y camino hasta la entrada del altar donde aquella mujer ya le esperaba, sonriendo extendió su brazo y ella lo tomo, vestida de novia con el traje tradicional blanco, hermosa para otros pero no para sus ojos, lo que daría por que la persona a su lado fuera otro; ambos avanzaron por la alfombra entrando a la sala de ceremonias donde observo a todos sus amigos de reojo y ahí frente al altar, en la primera fila le vio. ¿Acaso su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada?... ¿Cuánto más se torturaría a si mismo?

Traje negro formal, cabello y ojos color ónice, esa piel de porcelana que lo mataba, mirándole como solo ellos dos sabían, de repente no pudo aparatar la mirada de esos ojos que le hacían tocar el paraíso con solo enfocarlos, sintió como el tiempo se hacía más lento y los recuerdos pasados vinieron a su memoria.

**Me miras diferente**

**Me abrazas y no ciento tu calor**

**Te digo lo que siento**

**Me interrumpes y terminas la oración**

**Siempre tienes la razón, Tu...**

**Libreto de siempre tan predecible**

**Ya... ya me lo se**

_Habían pasado pocos meses luego de volver a la villa, luego de un largo juicio y optar por declararle inocente, por fin podía reunirse con su viejo amigo, había pasado algunos meses en servicio comunitario y Naruto había estado en algunas negociaciones de paz por lo cual, no habían podido verse, salir para platicar y arreglar algunos asuntos. Pero ese día, por fin ese día, lo harían. Estaba emocionado, mucho muy emocionado, pues aunque no le dijera nunca siempre le había amado. _

_-llegas tarde dobe… - le llamo el otro._

_-no me llames dobe, teme – le respondió el otro igual de ansioso que este._

_-hm… - su sonrisa de lado fue lo que le respondió – vamos… _

_-espera… - solo sintió como le tomaban de la mano y lo jalaban._

_Caminaron a prisa por toda la villa, todo mundo les miraba y no decía nada, que podían decir, solo eran dos amigos reencontrándose ¿o no?_

_-llegamos… - le anuncio el azabache para ponerlo frente a él y mostrarle el lago en el complejo Uchiha lleno de lámparas flotantes que iluminaban todo con una tenue luz tratando de menguar la oscuridad, lo curioso es que no sabía en qué momento se habían adentrado al complejo._

_-¿Qué…? – sin querer empezó a avanzar por el muelle hasta llegar al final donde miraba todas y cada una de las linternas que hermosas le daban un espectáculo único. Tal vez tardo varios días haciendo cada una de ellas, pues lo curioso es que algunas que miraba tenían zorritos dibujados, eso le había gustado también – cuando…_

_-te amo… - sintió como le abrazaban por detrás y como besaban su cuello – siempre lo he hecho._

_-… Sasuke… - volteo a mirarle soltándose de esos brazos y con lagrimas en sus ojos por fin le contesto – te he amado desde siempre, como no tienes idea… Sasuke… _

_-Naruto… - sonrió de lado y lo tomo en brazos besándole dulcemente._

**Así que corre, corre, corre corazón**

**De los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz**

**Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya**

**Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar**

**Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás**

**Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual.**

Caminaba por el pasillo, donde todos sus amigos le seguían sonriendo, pero eso ya no importaba, él ya no sonreía, estaba tan perdido, tan absorto en sus recuerdos…sus hermosos y atesorados recuerdos y eso era tan obvio para algunos que esperaban tomará la mejor decisión.

_-Debo buscar un lugar donde vivir – decía el chico rubio sentado en el sofá o más bien recostado boca abajo adolorido._

_-¿y tu departamento? – salía un azabache de la cocina con una porción de helado para cada uno de ellos._

_-no te conté… - dijo simplemente acomodándose y tomando su porción mientras el otro se sentaba._

_-no me habías dicho nada dobe… - dijo este mirándolo mal mientras el chico se recargaba en su hombro._

_-pues como te lo explico, mi complejo de departamentos será destruido y tengo poco tiempo para salirme – contesto simple y despreocupado llevándose un poco de helado a la boca. _

_-ven a vivir a mi casa… - le dijo Sasuke._

_-¿eh?... Sasuke yo no creo que… - fue cortado por un beso simple y amoroso._

_-si puedes, ven a vivir a mi casa, esta mansión es muy grande para mí – dijo embarrándole un poco de helado en la nariz._

_-jajaja… - rio el rubio – está bien… si el gran Sasuke lo dice, eso haré… - limpio un poco el dulce de su nariz y fue su turno de embarrar al azabache._

_Ese día terminaron embarrados de miel y luego se ducharon mientras hacían el amor bajo el agua caliente de la regadera, se ducharon entre agua caliente y amor. Podría vivir así por siempre, con él hombre que amaba y con la certeza de que era correspondido._

**Ya viví esta escena**

**Y con mucha pena te digo no, conmigo no**

**Di lo que podía, pero a media puerta**

**Se quedó mi corazón**

**Tu... libreto de siempre tan repetido**

**Ya no, no te queda bien**

Sasuke aparto su mirada del rubio y retrocedió un poco hasta la puerta que se encontraba por ese lado, Naruto le vio y le siguió con la mirada, Sasuke volteo a verle igual y ahí se quedo observándole de nuevo como avanzaba lentamente hacia el altar.

_-El día esta bonito ¿no crees? – escucho que le decían._

_-Sasuke… - se asomo el rubio tras una sabana que colgaba en el patio._

_-hola dobe… - le saludo mientras bajaba los escalones y se acerca a él – no creí verte tan hacendoso – le dijo burlón y sonriendo._

_-teme… bienvenido a casa – se acerco a él y le rodeándole cuello con sus brazos mientras le besa levemente los labios._

_-te extrañe también Naruto – le sonrió y separó un poco – y bien… ¿porqué estas en casa ahora mismo? ¿No deberías estar en alguna misión?_

_-no, la Obachan me ha mandado decir que descansara por hoy y que mañana me presentara en la Torre Hokage – respondió separándose y tomando una camisa de Sasuke húmeda y colgándola en el tendedero. _

_-ya veo… - dijo Sasuke ayudándole sin preguntar – tal vez sean buenas noticias –le sonrió al rubio que le miro curioso._

_-o tal vez me mande a alguna misión larga – suspiro cansado por ello – por lo mismo quiero dejar un poco ordenada la casa antes de irme..._

_-pero no tenias que hacerlo todo, pudiste esperarme o dejarme algo para hacer luego de mi misión – lo miró retador – ambos vivimos aquí, por lo tanto ambos debemos ayudarnos._

_-lo sé Sasuke… - volteó a sonreírle mientras recogía el cesto de ropa vacío – pero me gusta hacer esto lo sabes – su sonrisa se ilumino, aquella sonrisa sincera que resplandecía, haciendo que el corazón del bruno palpitará desbocado._

_-hm… - Sasuke mostró esa sonrisa que solo su blondo conocía, cuanto le amaba, y cada día ese amor crecía en su corazón._

**Así que corre, corre, corre corazón**

**De los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz**

**Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya**

**Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar**

**Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás**

**Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual.**

_-¿Naruto no crees que es hora que te cases?… -le decía su amigo que traía en brazos un pequeño niño._

_-no lo creo Shikamaru – le respondió el rubio a su amigo que estaba sentado en la cocina con su hijo en brazos mientras el rubio servía unos bocadillos._

_-pero ahora eres el Hokage – le sonríe al chico – debes tener ya una pareja, hijos…_

_-Shika, solo tengo 24 años no me interesa tener todo eso ahora, en este momento de mi vida soy feliz._

_-si tu lo dices… - le da un chupete al niño – por cierto me sorprende que sigas viviendo con Sasuke…_

_-no le veo nada extraño, Sasuke es Sasuke y nos entendemos bien y ambos nos hacemos compañía… - tomo un poco de su té._

_-como digas… - respondió Shikamaru alzando una ceja – solo ten en cuenta que no todos pueden aprobar esto._

_Naruto no respondió, él sabía que su amigo tenía razón pero él amaba tanto a Sasuke que lucharía contra todos si debía hacerlo. Más lo que Naruto no sabía era que Sasuke había escuchado aquello y se había alejado de ahí sonriendo al saber que él era importante para su dobe._

**Tu... el perro de siempre los mismos trucos**

**Ya... ya me lo se**

_-Hokage-sama debe casarse – decía un anciano en la oficina de este._

_-que no entienden que no lo haré, no me interesa casarme, no ahora… - decía este sin mirar al hombre en su oficina._

_-¿acaso cree que no sabemos su relación con ese Uchiha…? - decía aquella anciana._

_-¿Qué han dicho? – al final el rubio había tenido que mirarles._

_-sabemos que mantiene una relación con un hombre… - dijo el viejo._

_-ese traidor de Uchiha, ¿acaso cree que eso está bien? – Le miro altanera – es una aberración que quiera estar con él, es otro hombre y es un traidor._

_-¡Sasuke no es un traidor y si estoy con él o no es problema mío! – Naruto alzo la voz hacia aquellos ancianos._

_-¡claro que es problema de todos! – dijo el anciano alzando igual la voz - ¡¿Cómo cree que nos veríamos ante las demás villas si nuestro líder mantiene una relación con un traidor, y ADEMÁS hombre?_

_-es que acaso no le interesa el bienestar de las demás villas, el suyo propio, su reputación como líder, un hombre no le puede dar lo que una mujer, una familia, debe elegir… - añadió la anciana- su orgullo como hombre…_

_-todo eso no me importa, no dejare a Sasuke solo porque ustedes lo digan – los ignoro por completo y siguió en lo suyo._

_-como guste, pero solo piénselo, usted esconde su relación con el por algo… -dijo el anciano antes de salir de esa oficina._

_Naruto se recargo en la silla y se toco el pecho – yo lo amo y nada me separara de él- esa era la única verdad y era todo lo que necesitaba saber._

_A fuera de su oficina, se encontraba Sasuke escuchando aquello, vio como aquella pareja de inútiles ancianos salía de la habitación y le miraban retadores._

_-es algo aberrante la relación de ambos – dijo la anciana._

_-su relación nunca progresara, solo caerá en picada – dijo alejándose junto a aquella mujer._

_Aquello le dejo pensando en todo eso, ellos tenían razón, tenían 4 años escondiendo su relación a todo el mundo, ¿acaso viviría siempre así? Naruto merecía una familia, él tuvo a su padre, madre y hermano, a todo un clan, sí, los había perdido pero los tuvo, en cambio su amado rubio nunca los pudo tener, estaba siendo egoísta con Naruto, los ancianos tenían razón, Naruto necesitaba una familia y él no podía dársela._

**Así que corre, corre, corre corazón**

**De los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz**

**Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya**

**Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar**

_Naruto llego ese día algo cansado, pero aun así sus ánimos no se perdían, le tocaba hacer la cena así que haría un poco de crema de tomate y algunas verduras cocidas con carne para Sasuke, desde la mañana no lo había visto y quería hacerlo para abrazarle y sentirse protegido por aquellos brazos fuertes de su amado. Besarle y tener una larga noche de sexo relajante, lo amaba tanto, que no quería ni podía evitarlo, debía hablar con él. _

_Quería hacer pública su relación, ya no quería esconder aquello que sentía por él, que todo mundo supiera que se amaban y tenían una relación de pareja, compartir aquello con sus amigos los cuales sabía no los rechazarían, además quería ser libre de profesar su amor por Sasuke._

_Entro y vio las luces apagadas, cosa extraña, esa semana Sasuke no tendría misiones, por lo cual debería estar en casa como siempre, leyendo o entrenando, algo no estaba bien, subió rápido los escalones y entro a la habitación de ambos que tenía un poco de luz, vio a Sasuke empacando sus cosas en su mochila de viaje._

_-¿Qué haces Sasuke? – se acerco dudoso._

_-me voy a una misión… - no lo miro – y también me voy de la casa… lo he pensado mucho y lo nuestro no tiene futuro… _

_-estás loco Sasuke – Naruto no podía creer aquello._

_-lo siento Naruto… - volteo a mirarlo luego de hacer unos sellos y guardar sus cosas en un pergamino - ya no te amo… me iré a una misión larga y no sé cuando vuelva, pero… este es el adiós Naruto… - paso a su lado._

_Se quedo unos minutos ahí parado, ¿había escuchado bien?, por desgracia sí, pero reacciono alzando a Sasuke en el pasillo a la salida. _

_-¡espera Sasuke!... –lo abrazo por detrás - ¡no te vayas, no mientas tu me amas, lo sé!_

_-ya no lo hago Naruto – dijo serio con ese tono frio en la voz que tanto usaba con los extraños – lo nuestro se acabo, ya no siento nada por ti… -se soltó del agarre y Naruto cayó al suelo llorando._

_-¡NO MIENTAS SASUKE! – le grito Naruto desde el suelo llorando -¡YO TE AMO, NO ME DEJES, NO TE VAYAS! _

_En ningún momento Sasuke volteo a mirarle, solo desapareció en un jutsu, Naruto se quedo ahí en el suelo llorando amargamente mirando la puerta y repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de Sasuke, después de ello jamás volvió a verle al menos en esos 2 años. _

**Han sido tantas despedidas que en verdad**

**Dedicarte un verso mas está de más**

Sasuke miro como Naruto llego al altar, salió de la habitación no podría soportar ver a su amado uniendo su vida con otra persona. Naruto aparto la mirada y sonrió al juez que los casaría indicándole que iniciara. Pero su mirada... esos ojos celestes que demostraban felicidad ahora estaban vacíos, tristes.

-ve a por él… - escucho que le decía su prometida.

-… ¿eh?...

-sé que jamás me has amado como le amas a él – Naruto volteo a mirarle sorprendido – lo sé Naruto, siempre lo he sabido…

-yo…

-ve a por él… - le sonrió – mereces estar con quien amas…no le dejes ir, mereces ser feliz, y solo a su lado lo serás.

-gracias Hanabi… -beso su mejilla y salió de aquella sala, dejo sorprendidos a todos, a unos por que abandonaba a la novia, a otros porque tenía el valor de ir tras quien amaba y a otros por ir en contra de sus ordenes, sí…ese era Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente.

**Así que corre como siempre q no iré detrás**

Naruto corría por aquel pasillo donde no miraba a Sasuke por ningún lado, estaba desesperado, donde estaría, quería verlo y golpearlo por ser un tonto, para luego besarlo y decirle que lo amaba y que no importaba contra quien debiera pelear por defender su amor.

**Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual**

Corrió a la salida donde el sol le dio de lleno… volteo a todos lados, mientras se quitaba su ropa de Hokage la cual le estorbaba en esos momentos, ¿Dónde estaba? Tenía que encontrarle, sabía que era su única oportunidad, se despojo de su traje por completo y tiro el sombrero dejando ver su cuerpo y su ropa, bajo ese traje no llevaba masque un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa roja ajustada y sus sandalias ninja, no había tenido ánimos de vestirse formal ese día, ¿por que vestirse bien el día que renunciarías a tu amor y felicidad?… camino a prisa por la calle hasta que le vio… sus ojos juntaron lagrimas.

-¡SASUKE! – grito con todas su fuerzas parando el caminar del otro.

Naruto corrió hasta llegar a él.

**Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual**

Se poso frente a él, mirando la cara del azabache confundida y con rastro de lágrimas.

-Na-Naruto…-dijo sorprendido.

-eres un tonto… te vas y me dejas, pero no volverá a pasar – se abrazo a su cuello y le beso.

Un beso correspondido por ambos, lleno de amor y necesidad del otro. Un beso con disculpas sinceras y perdón mutuo. Nada como la yuxtaposición de los músculos para demostrar un sentimiento más allá de lo posible, entrega…devoción…no, no existe palabra precisa para describirlo.

**Lo has hecho ya pero al final me da igual**

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

-no vuelvas a dejarme… - le miro a los ojos negros – Sasuke te amo, y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa…

-perdón Naruto… - le pidió con lagrimas en los ojos- creí que hacia lo correcto pero este tiempo sin ti a mi lado fue una tortura y más verte en ese altar…

-no me case, y no me casare con nadie que no seas tú…

-entonces hagámoslo… -le beso rápido los labios- casémonos… ya entendí que ambos debemos estar juntos, no volveré a alejarme de ti…

Se besaron con pasión siendo observados por todo el mundo, los invitados a la ceremonia, los Kages de las otras aldeas, la vieja Hokage, sus amigos, los habitantes de Konoha, todos felices por su amigo, porque al fin tenía la felicidad que tanto merecía. Desde luego los viejos consejeros, estaban molestos e indignados, pero la opinión de dos ancianos amargados no valía la pena.

-que todo el mundo lo sepa… -dijo Sasuke para luego gritar – QUE YO SASUKE UCHIHA AMO A NARUTO UZUMAKI POR SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS Y QUIERO QUE SEA MI ESPOSO….

-YO NARUTO UZUMAKI AMO A SASUKE UCHICHA Y ACEPTO SER SU ESPOSO… - se besaron entre aplausos y gritos de felicidad. Después de todo si hubo boda, pero en esta ocasión fue por amor.

Nunca volverían a correr huyendo de sus sentimientos por nada ni por nadie…


End file.
